vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Youzen
|-|Base= |-|Youkai Form= Summary Youzen (楊戩 Yōzen?, Yang Jian) or the "Genius doushin" or genius priest was called upon by Geishitenson to aid Taikoubou, and is a disciple at Konronsan. The son of the leader of Kingoto, Tsutenkyoushu, and a youkai senin. He surpassed his teacher and has power equal to a senin, but because he does not want to take a student, remains one himself. His senin name is Kenseijiro Shinkun. He is a person of extreme confidence and takes great pride in his appearance. At first, he doubted Taikoubou's strength, and proposed a test. However, being a genius, Youzen wants to try out Taikoubou's ability to lead and so gives him 3 trials (only 1 in the anime). If Taikoubou passes, then Youzen will willingly become his subordinate, if not, then Youzen will become the person in charge of the Houshin Project. Of course, Taikoubou passes, finally approved of his means and became an ally. The major problem with Youzen is his pride, being brought up as a gentleman with good looks and a genius at training, Youzen hates being defeated and he cannot stand being upstaged. Actually, he is a demon, son of Tsuotenkyushu that was traded away to Geishitenson many years ago. He denies his past as a demon because he is afraid of his demon self. But after meeting Taikoubou and co., he finally learned to accept his true form and his father. He has the ability to change into the body of any living thing, although his favorite transformation is that of Dakki. When transforming into a doshi or senin, he can use the other's paopei, but if they are a higher level, he cannot copy them perfectly. Because of his ability to transform without using paopei, even the Seninkai call him the genius disciple. Halfway through the series, he learns how to use a partial transformation and only change part of his body. This way, he can copy multiple paopei at the same time. When he becomes hanyotai, his strength is increased. His own paopei are 'Sansento,' a giant fork-shaped weapon that can release a shock wave, and 'Kotenken' a paopei with the appearance of a dog that lives in his sleeve and can be called to attack enemies or used as a riding mount to fly. Towards the end, he obtained the cape super paopei 'Rikukonhan,' which wraps up enemies so that not even their soul escapes. After the final battle, he founded the new Seninkai. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, High 7-A Name: Youzen/Yang Jian Origin: Hoshin Engi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Youkai Doushi, Shapeshifter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Shapeshifting (Can transform into nearly anything, including copying the powers and weapons of others), Resistant to illusions, Resistant to transmutation, Can erase existences including the souls Attack Potency: Varies depending on his transformation, Large Mountain level at the highest Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be at least comparable to Dakki, can keep up with Nataku) Lifting Strength: Superhuman; at least Class M+ with transformations Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Took a barrage of punches from Chuuou and a blast from Jyoka's clones) (shapeshifting and Rikukonhan defense makes him very hard to kill) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Multiple kilometers Standard Equipment: Koutenkun, his biological Paopei in the form of a dog-like creature that he uses to fly on (although he can fly independently), Sansentou, a Paopei shaped like a 3 - pronged fork that launches slicing waves over a moderate distance, Rikukonhan, a Super Paopei that can cause anything caught within it to simply cease to exist, including souls, it also acts as an automatic defense to shield Youzen from attacks, he can shapeshift any part of his body into nearly any other Paopei seen in the series Intelligence: Known as the "Genius Doushi" he is very manipulative and clever, although his strategic intelligence doesn't quite match Taikoubou's, his tactical intelligence is at least on par, and he is able to figure out ways to escape and defeat seemingly unbeatable opponents Weaknesses: Cannot properly copy the abilities of someone stronger than him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shapeshifting: With this ability, he can become nearly anything, including copying other beings, copying weapons, turning himself into sand or air, changing different parts of his body into different parts of others (making a sort of amalgam), some of the powers available to him are: * Transmutation/matter manipulation via Fugen's Taikyokufuin *Gravity manipulation (including black hole creation) via Genshi's Bankohan *Dimensional manipulation via the Juutenkun's Paopei (including reality warping within said dimensions) *Mind control via Dakki's Keiseigensho *Releasing deadly viruses, via Ryogaku's Onkousan Koutenkun: A biological Paopei that takes on the form of a dog. Koutenkun has great piercing power as it's been shown to blow right through several Paopeis and Youzen can summon him from his hand. Gallery File:Youzen.jpeg|Youzen's appearance in the anime adaptation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hoshin Engi Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7